


Devil's Backbone

by NightmareMode



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 02:24:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2331794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightmareMode/pseuds/NightmareMode
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Reader x Trafalgar Law] Song: Devil's Backbone by The Civil Wars. Character: Trafalgar Law. Anime: One Piece</p>
            </blockquote>





	Devil's Backbone

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm new to this site guys; please bear with me. At any rate, here's my first post, I hope it's not too terribly bad. Please forgive me for any mistakes, and enjoy!

Oh lord, oh lord, what have I done?

I've fallen in love with a man on the run

Oh lord, oh lord, I'm begging you please

Don't take that sinner from me

Oh, don't take that sinner from me

 

==== ☠ ====

You had never meant for any of this to go as far as it did. You were a simple girl living in a simplistic town, making your way through life by waiting tables and cleaning up after drunks who stumbled in the small, cozy restaurant you worked at during the later hours of the evening.

You had learned to ignore the wolf whistlers that followed you as you scampered behind the counter of the bar, content to ignore the snickering faces of the intoxicated men. It reeked of candle wax and alcohol; the air was ripe with it.

It nearly made your head reel, but you pushed aside your sudden distaste as you picked up a damp rag, wiping down the counter, puffing your cheeks out and breathing a sigh of air out as you tucked a stray strand of your hair behind your ear.

Your eyes remained honed in on the wooden counter, and you counted the hours until your shift was up. Freedom couldn't come fast enough.

The minutes ticked by at an agonizingly slow pace, but after attempting to find several different things to keep your mind off of the sluggish crawl of the clock, closing time finally came.

Whipping your hair down from its ponytail you were required to wear during work hours, you tussled the silky tresses and smoothed them down, letting out a breath of alleviation. You slaved over the dimly lit restaurant once the occupants had resigned for the night, leaving behind a complete mess in their wake for you to tidy up.

You swept, cleaned, and washed up countless things before the place was at last presentable again. Turning smoothly on your heel, you called your farewell to your boss in a hurry, who merely let out a grunt of acknowledgment regarding your notice of departure as you began to make your way towards the door.

Just as the tips of your fingers brushed against the handle, the door itself swung open, triggering the tiny bell that hung above it. It run with a melodic chime, and your eyes lifted in surprise.

“I'm sorry, but we're closed now. You can come back later if that's-”

Eyes as gray as the darkest hues of a raging storm flitted down to look at you, and a smirk of a terrifying nature curled upon the corners of his lips.

You could feel the hair raising on your arm, and your eyes widened significantly as you stared up at the notorious face.

The flickering light of the candles and lanterns cast a warm glow on his tan skin and added an intimidating glow of fire in the reflection of his keen eyes. His back was slightly hunched over as he leaned in the doorway, seemingly unperturbed by the work hours and when they ended.

“We just need a few drinks.”

His voice was like molten silk, and the seer sound of the mellifluous words sent an odd tingle trailing down the path of your spine.

You must have stood there just staring at him in a dumbfounded way for quite some time, because the more you blinked and attempted to gather your words, the wider his composed and placid smirk became.

“Well, if it's only a few drinks...”

 

==== ☠ ====

Oh lord, oh lord, what do I do?

I've fallen for someone who's nothing like you

He's raised on the edge of the Devil's backbone

Oh, I just want to take him home

Oh, I just want to take him home

==== ☠ ====

 

That was not the last appearance Trafalgar Law made at your workplace. In fact, he showed up frequently throughout the day.

He was easily spottable-- with the fluorescent yellow and black pullover of his and pants decorated with an odd pattern, a furry hat to match said pattern, his unmistakable posture, and that same glint in his eyes and that ever present smirk resting on his features.

He would watch you as you darted from table to table, tending to the obnoxious men in the bar who certainly never seemed to have been taught manners.

You avoided eye contact with the infamous pirate for as long as you could, though when at lat you could bear it no longer, you lifted your gaze to meet his own.

The result was for him to smirk even wider, and you pursed your lips, smoothing down your sweaty palms across your blue jeans. You tried to hide the movement of nervousness, but it was no use.

His gaze darted down, locking onto your hands that wrung out the bottom of your shirt in anxiousness, and when he drug his eyes back up to you, you swallowed and abruptly turned.

Making your way behind the counter, you made no attempt to speak to him. This was the third day he had come in here, and neither you nor him had deemed it necessary to initiate conversation.

He just watched you mull about your job with a silent interest, and a darker glint in his eyes.

Although it was rather noisy in the restaurant today, you could have sworn you heard a deep, rich chuckle tumble from the surgeon's lips as he eyed you in amusement.

It was a long while before he decided to get up, stuffing his hands in his pockets as he strolled towards you at his own leisurely pace.

You tensed up, but pretended you didn't see him. You turned your back to him, which most likely wasn't the wisest decision to make in most cases.

He was right behind you; you could feel it.

“May I help you, sir?” You asked politely, treating him as if he were merely another customer. This seemed to further entertain him, because this time, you most certainly heard the chuckle that feel from his lips.

“I'm assuming you can.” He drawled, his tone musing the words out at a serene and laid-back pace as he watched you swivel your head around briefly to examine him, before your hair swung as you diverted your gaze back ahead of you.

“Tell me your name.”

His voice was utterly smooth and inviting, and it spooked you a bit if you were to be honest. He was a ruthless killer, renowned across the seas for his cruelty in battle. He was a Devil Fruit user, a captain of a Supernova crew, and yet his voice was so...attractive.

You really had no idea what you had been expecting. Perhaps something a bit rougher and more callous, but each time he spoke, you never failed to take note of just how fluent his voice was. It was audibly pleasing, without a doubt.

You uttered your name in response to his question, and-- seemingly pleased that you had responded to him-- Law gave a nod as he retreated a few steps.

Once again, the light illuminated his features, and you found yourself swallowing inadvertently again.

God, why did he have to be so attractive?

 

==== ☠ ====

Give me the burden, give me the blame

I'll shoulder the load, and I'll swallow the shame

Give me the burden, give me the blame

How many, how many 'Hail Mary' 's is it gonna take?

==== ☠ ====

 

You had never been particularly interested in pirates. They were a bit too ruthless and chaotic for your taste, but yet you found yourself longing to belong to a crew as you watched him recline back in a booth at the corner of the restaurant.

His crew.

What would it be like to have him as a captain? You had to wonder.

The two of you spoke often to each other now, seeing as how he had come in multiple times during the past few weeks or so.

Why did he keep coming back here, anyway? Didn't he have better things to do than sit around and watch a girl bustle about and work her ass off?

You would be lying if you said you weren't constantly aware of his gaze on you as you walked to and fro, sometimes jogging as you carried plates of food and drinks precariously yet professionally balanced in a way that proved to retain balance each time.

Or at least, that's how things usually went.

Today, however, lady luck seemed to have a twisted sense of humor.

Your eyes connected with Law's from across the room, and he smirked ever so slowly at you, his white teeth flashing in his dangerous grin as his eyes glinted. Your breath hitched, and your graceful footsteps momentarily failed you.

One of the plates lined with freshly cooked food quivered and tilted dangerously on your arm, before falling off completely and splattering onto the lap of a male customer.

Oh.

“Oh, I'm so sorry, sir!” You tore your eyes away from the man who was wanted by the Navy for a ridiculous sum of money in order to look down at the now fuming customer.

Crap. You had really screwed up this time; your boss was sure to chew you out for this. Why the hell had you even dropped that plate? It had been perfectly balanced!

“I was wondering when you were going to slip up, [Name]-ya.”

The voice of the surgeon stirred you from your flustered reveries, and you looked to him with wide eyes as he greeted you with that seemingly eternal smirk.

Him. It was him doing this. He was the one catching you blindsided and throwing you off like no other man had managed to do thus far.

There was a knowing look in his eyes, and you wanted to frown at him. This was by no means humorous, but he certainly found it to be.

Because you fascinated him. It was shameful because he was a pirate, and you shouldn't even have been thinking about him. But yet you were, and you weren't going to deny that fact.

He was utterly alluring in his own, dark and intimidating way, and you could practically feel yourself being drawn into his hold. He was clever and convincing, after all.

 

==== ☠ ====

Don't care if he's guilty, don't care if he's not

He's good and he's bad and he's all that I've got

Oh Lord, Oh Lord, I'm begging you please

Don't take that sinner from me

Oh, don't take that sinner from me

==== ☠ ====

 

“Join my crew.”

His words were but a distant whisper as his heated lips graced against your delicate jaw line, tracing the path with his tongue.

All the tension that had been building up between the two of you over the past few weeks had finally reached its climax in a detonation of passion and desire. Between your jesting remarks to him and his oh so sly comebacks, this sort of thing was bound to have happened sooner or later.

The two of you had been dancing around it for a while, testing the waters with one another. It had started off innocently enough; with simple, flirtatious looks or smirks cast in the direction of the other. But now it had escalated into something so much more.

You clung onto him desperately, your cheeks flushed a rosy color as your lips parted briefly, letting out a quivering sigh as you knocked his furry hat from his head in order to coil your fingers into the unkempt rave hair.

It had been a few months since he had first shown up at your workplace, and many things had happened since then. You weren't quite sure how, but you two seemed to share a chemistry.

You just sort of blended in a way that you had never experienced with anyone else before, and it thrilled you. He was a pirate, he was the epitome of danger, and the embodiment of liberation.

You had tried in vain to stop the long fall you endured for him, really you had. Falling for a pirate was wrong, after all. But yet you couldn't help but to slip up-- he coaxed you to his side, dragging you into the lawlessness and chaos.

Could you really leave your home town to set sail with him?

“L-Law-”

The tips of his fingers dug into the porcelain like skin of your hips, and you let out another quivering breath as his lips grew more feverish and rough against your skin with reach little sound and encouragement you supplied him. He was a man of a vast ego, and with an amused roll of your eyes, you couldn't help but to marvel at how easily his confidence was fueled.

You were far too fond of him. Could you really find any peace after he had left your island, leaving you to wonder if he would ever return? If you would ever see him again?

He was guilty of so many crimes-- so many deaths. He was good and bad at the same time, and you didn't want him to leave you. You didn't want anyone to take him away from you.

This wasn't right, but this sense of wrongness had never felt more pleasant.

His lips were by your ear now, and he nibbled the lobe slightly, his lips slowly spreading into his trademark smirk. His words sent a chill down your spine, and you gave a numb nod, your fingers clenching the fabric of his hoodie more prominently now.

 

“Let me be your sinner.”


End file.
